


We Don't Go Together At All

by honeybee_pioneer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baker Yuuri, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Song fic, Wedding Planner Viktor, but Yuuri doesn't know it himself lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: "Good morning, Yuuri!" Viktor smiled."Viktor, you've already called in the orders and reminders for today." Yuuri sighed. "How many times have we gone through this?"(Or, Viktor is hopelessly in love. Yuuri is, but he doesn't know it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song 'We Don't Go Together At All" from the television holiday musical "Mrs. Santa Claus" 
> 
> (Some lyrics have been changed/dropped to fit the fic!)

Yuuri looked up at the door when the little bell rang. From his place behind the counter, he sighed. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Yuuri!" Viktor smiled.

"Viktor, you've already called in the orders and reminders for today." Yuuri sighed. "How many times have we gone through this?"

Viktor leaned against the counter. " _Yuuri_ ," he dragged pleadingly, "At least hear me out?" 

Yuuri moved to organize the pastry shelf. "A guy with a drive, and a fellow with a dream. It's like pickled herring with vanilla ice cream!" 

"Well, you don't have to make it sound  _that_ distasteful. I'm almost hurt!" Viktor said with a mock gasp. 

"As unromantic as my words might seem, we don't go together at all." Yuuri glanced up from his work. "Do you understand yet?" 

Viktor smirked. "I'm a little intrigued. Please, go on to explain why we would not work." 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Your big, fat mouth and my quiet ways are like August evenings with December days, like corned beef and cabbage topped with mayonaise. We just don't go together at all." 

Viktor made an attempt to hug Yuuri. "That's a little insulting to people who happen to like that combination. And I don't talk that much!" 

Yuuri gave him a pointed look. 

"... Fine. Next points!" 

Yuuri moved back behind the counter, grabbing a rag to wipe it down. "We're like chicken soup and a slice of ham-" 

"We're the big bad wolf and the little lamb." Viktor hummed, putting his hand on top of Yuuri's. 

Yuuri pulled it away. "Like a picnic lunch that's ruined by a sudden squall, no, we don't go together at all!" 

"Like a overcoat in a hot July?" Viktor proposed. 

Yuuri hummed. "Like a bowl of borscht and a pizza pie." He added. 

Viktor grinned. "I have a borscht recipe I bet you would love! And what if I asked you to the company's winter ball?" 

"We don't go together at all!" Yuuri said quickly, hiding his face behind the book of orders from clients. "An onion roll at a May-fair tea! Like a march by Sousa in a minor key. So forget all the magic you think was meant to be, because we don't go together at all!" 

Viktor pulled the book back down. "A wedding planner and a baker yet~" he purred. 

"Are about as peculiar as a pair can get." Yuuri shot down, avoiding eye contact. 

"Then it's such a pity that we ever met." Viktor grinned. 

"No, we don't go together at all." Yuuri busied himself with his apron, fiddling with the strings in the back. 

Viktor pouted. "Come on, Yuuri, don't you like me at all?" 

Yuuri blushed slightly, hiding behind his hands. "... I like your spunk, and I like your pride..." he said softly. 

Viktor took his hands gently. "So why won't you let me be there right by your side?" he rubbed small circles, "I guess, my Yuuri, that we must admit the simple fact that opposites, yes, I mean opposites, attract!" 

Yuuri bit his lip. He looked to be about to answer when the front door clanged open, a rather flustered young woman coming in. Pulling away from Viktor, he turned his attention to her. 

"Ms. Sara, how can I help you today?" 

"Yuuri! I forgot it's me and my girlfriend's anniversary tomorrow! Is there any possibility you could make a cake? Even something simple would be fine!" Sara said, hands clasped together. 

Yuuri nodded with a small smile. "I'll make it happen. Come by tomorrow at seven and it will be ready." 

Sara grinned, heading back towards the door. "Thanks Yuuri! You're a life saver!" She dashed back out, a smile on her face. 

Yuuri scribbled a note down in his client book. "I should really be getting to work..." 

Viktor sighed, taking out a slip of paper. "Will you at least consider the company ball?" 

Yuuri nodded after a moment. "I'll let you know by Wednesday." 

Viktor grinned. "Yes! Thank you, Yuuri!" With a kiss on the cheek, Viktor ran out as quickly as Sara had before. 

Yuuri watched him go and turned when he heard laughing from the kitchen. "You better say yes, Yuuri!" 

"Shut up, Phichit!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
